


Sayo’s first date

by orphan_account



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Holding Hands, Hugs, Ice Cream, Shopping, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sayo goes on her first date with Lisa and nothing seems to go wrong





	Sayo’s first date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WolfGangSBD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfGangSBD/gifts).

Sayo carefully ran her hairbrush through her neon green hair. She was nervous because it was her first date with Lisa and she has never been on a date before this. She knew that Lisa was not only beautiful but also very sweet so there wasn’t much to be nervous about though. So when she met up with lisa, she said, “I’m here lisa!”

“Oh, Hi, Sayo!”

“Were you waiting long?”

“No, not at all!”

She’s so cute I could just eat her up… the brown haired girl thought to herself.

“Is there something wrong Lisa?”

“No, no, nothing at all, let’s go!”

So Sayo took Lisa’s hand and they walked through the marketplace where they stores that sold jewelry and clothes. They walked into the jewelry store and Sayo said, “Would you like me to buy you that gold heart necklace, Lisa?”

“Oh, that’s so sweet of you Sayo!” the brown haired girl said as she kissed green haired girl on the cheek

“No problem, Lisa”

“You know, Sayo, I think it’s only fair if I buy you something as well!”

So when Lisa found something that her girlfriend might like she asked her, “Would you like that bracelet, Sayo?”

“Yes thank you, Lisa” Sayo said to the brown haired girl as she gave her a hug

Lisa hugged the green haired girl back and said, “No problem, Sayo, you’re my girlfriend, and that’s why we help each other out and do nice things for each other.”

Then lisa pulled out her cell phone out of her handbag and took a selfie of them.

After they walked out of the jewelry store wearing the items they purchased for each other, they walked into the clothing store, they walked over to the hats and lisa tried on a grey beanie hat. Sayo then said to her girlfriend, that hat looks good on you.

“It sure does, do you think I should buy it?”

“Yeah, it suits you well!”

Then Sayo saw a red scarf she wrapped it around her neck and lisa said, “Oh that looks so cute on you, Sayo!”

“It really does, I’m gonna buy it!”

After going to the front register and paying for their items, they walked out of the store with them on. Then Lisa asked Sayo, “what would you like to do now?”

“Would you like to get some ice cream?”

So both girls walked into the ice cream shop and waited in line. Once it was their turn, Lisa ordered a chocolate ice cream cone and Sayo ordered a mint chocolate chip ice cream cone” Then they sat down, sitting across from each other, and started eating the ice cream cones. Then Sayo saw that chocolate was all over her girlfriends lips and she licked her lips which made Lisa lock lips with the green haired girl. They shared a deep passionate kiss.

“I love you, Sayo” Lisa confessed and took the green haired girls hand

“I love you too, Lisa” Sayo said back

Once they finished eating their ice cream cones, they saw that it was getting late and Sayo asked Lisa, “Hey lisa?”

“What is it sweetie?”

“Would you like to stay at my house for the night, my parents are out of town and they said I have to watch my little sister”

“Well, I don’t think that would be a problem” the brown haired girl said as she and the green haired girl held hands, heading for Sayos house


End file.
